Dnangel Bishi Interview
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: An interview with the 4 main Dnangel bishis... Making a bit of a fool of Dark. Be warned, Dark fangirls! Selfinsert... first fanfic so please r&r...


Yay! My first fanfic.

Blake, a tall blond girl who happened to be having an interview with 4 DNAngel bishies yelled at the top of her voice, "Daisuke! Dark! Satoshi! Kr- never mind… don't wanna mess with Krad." She petered off, very anticlimactically.

Satoshi, his blue hair clashing furiously with the red t-shirt his dad had made asked, "Why?"

Blake started blushing furiously as she answered. "Because he's always in a bad mood."

Krad, who had just flown in, indignantly yelled, "No I'm not!!!" He floated down to the ground gracefully and stuck his tongue out at Dark.

Blake started blushing more than before. Dark studied her (obviously) very embarrassed face and came to a conclusion, which he crowed to the entire world. "Blake li-kes Krad!!!! Ha ha ha!!!"

She furiously replied, "No I don't!"

Finally Daisuke spoke. He had been standing in front of a chair that nobody had noticed, and now sat down on it. "Dark, stop it. You're embarrassing her."

Dark cackled. "I know…"

Blake tried desperately to restore order by yelling very loudly, "Guys!!! We're supposed to be doing an interview. Shut up."

All the boys shut up.

She asked Satoshi, who had slowly slid away from Krad and Dark, "So why are you a middle school student still if you finished college?"

He hesitantly answered with a glance or two in Krad's direction, "Because I needed to keep tabs on Daisuke."

Daisuke and Blake looked at each other. Daisuke's eyes got really wide and he began to drip sweat.

Dark didn't help the very awkward moment that followed by shrieking in a very un-kaito-like manner, "Ha! A likely explanation! We all know that you…"

Satoshi replied, "Shut up."

Blake, who was again trying to avoid conflict, yelled, "Dark… stop it… or else I'll call my man-eating parakeets on you."

Dark just shrieked in a very girly fashion.

Blake sighed and tried to carry on with her interview. "Okay, Daisuke… What was your main reaction to having Dark inside you?"

Daisuke replied, scared that Dark was going to…eat him… "Well, total anger and madness at first, then I got used to it. But he's still a pain in the butt. Really. And anytime I even TRY to get close to Riku, he transforms and runs into Risa!"

Dark yelled back, "It's not my fault! She runs into me!"

Risa popped in and yelled, "Dark, I love you!!!" She suddenly disappeared for no particular reason.

Everyone looked at where she disappeared with really idiotic expressions on their faces.

Daisuke continued, slightly frazzled, "Well, you see what I mean. And he won't quit annoying me about the fact that he had to wear a dress for the Ice and Snow play."

Krad giggled evilly. "Speaking of plays…Satoshi's pretty ticked that he had to play Dark…"

Satoshi spun around with a growl. "Hey! No mind-reading during interviews!!!"

Krad saucily replied, "Well so-ooo-rry! Not my fault I can see all the thoughts in your puny little head!"

Satoshi was enraged. He charged at Krad and began punching wildly, yelling, "What did you say? Puny? I'll give you puny!!!"

Dark and Daisuke glanced at each other. "No sense in wasting a good fight…" Dark remarked as they plunged into the melee.

Blake stood there for a couple moments, until her brain kicked in and she yelled at the boys, "Guys!!! GUYS!!!" They didn't listen and kept… on… fighting… She tried again, to no avail and finally just muttered to herself, "Geez… what does it take to get through their male heads?"

A random person broke the window about 20 feet above her head and yelled down, "A sledgehammer!"

"Uh… Thank you?" She grabbed a hammer and yelled even louder, "GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the bishies immediately stopped, like they'd been poked simultaneously by a pin.

"Cool! Alright… back to the interview. Krad… um… Why did you and Dark get separated?" Blake continued.

Krad looked puzzled and answered, "Um, I don't know. But you could ask… uh… hm. You can't really ask anyone. Sorry. Gomen nasai.

She replied, "S'kay. So… Dark… Why are you such a talented thief? And why are you so darn HOT?"

At the mention of his name and the word 'hot' in the same sentence, Dark perked up a little. "Heh. She called me hot," he said to Krad. "Well, I'm just awesome like that… plus I have all the advantages of Daisuke's body. It really is his body and mind that does some of the work…"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Finally I get some credit…"

Dark continued, "…But I really am the brains behind this Kaitoh business."

Daisuke yelled, "WHA-" and was abruptly cut off by Dark clotheslineing him. "Oww…" He rubbed his neck and sat down.

Dark held up his hands innocently. "What? He was going to hurt someone. I was protecting you all."

Krad and Satoshi looked unconvinced.

Suddenly Riku dropped down on a parachute yelling, "PERVERT!!!"

Krad drily remarked, "She speaks the truth…"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. She does. Go Krad!"

Satoshi reluctantly sighed. "I concur…"

Dark suddenly was faced with a panel of people who thought he was a gulp perv. He yelped, "Wha- Why are all of you suddenly against me?!?!?!?"

Blake looked around innocently. "I never said which side I was on…"

Dark immediately started begging at her knees like a puppy, with his eyes huge and extremely pathetic looking. All in all, the spectacle was… sad. "PLEASE be on my side!!!" he whimpered, sticking his lower lip out. "Please? Please!!"

Blake was extremely creeped out by now. "Uh… okay?"

Dark danced around in a circle("Yay!") then recovered enough to glomp Blake.

Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke looked away immediately. "Well," remarked Satoshi, "This is awkward…"

Meanwhile, Blake was wildly trying to get away from Dark… and accidentally punched him in the face.

"Owwwwwweeee!" he shrieked, manga tears pouring down his face. "Geez! I can stand a sword in the arm, but a punch in the face by a GIRL is just plain embarrassing. You could've broken my nose."

"G-gomen nasai…"

Daisuke suddenly took gas masks from inside his backpack and threw some to Blake, Satoshi and Krad. He then proceeded to douse Dark with sleeping gas. "Wha-" Dark fell over with a thud, already beginning to snore.

"Well, that got rid of him…" he remarked, chuckling.

"Arigato," said Blake, "but now what are we gonna do? It's boring without Dark!"

"Why?" asked Satoshi, who hadn't got a clue that about… 50 fangirls had fainted at the sound of his voice. "He's so… creepy."

Immediately, a ton of fangirls popped out of the floor and yelled, "NO HE'S NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Satoshi looked at them bug-eyed. "Um…"

The fangirls disappeared with much giggles, leaving Satoshi, Blake, Daisuke, and Krad alone with a snoring Dark.

"Well," said Krad, stretching his wings out, "I'm gonna go for a fly…" He flapped out of the room, leaving Blake yelling and shaking her fist at him.

"I wasn't done the interview!!! Wait… what are you guys doing?" Daisuke and Satoshi were walking out of the room, their schoolbags slung over their shoulders.

"We're leaving… we're late for school." They waved bye and walked out of the room.

Blake was left alone with Dark. She sat beside him on the floor and sighed.

Dark sat up. "Wha… oh. Where'd everyone go?"

"Out of here…"

"Oh…" He hesitated for a minute, then glomped her.

"GEEETT OFFF MEEEEEE!"

So that's the first chappie of my quite fantastic DNAngel bishie interview. How incredibly awesome … but I think it's funny. Kinda like how I always (yes, ALWAYS) crack up on two pages in volume 11… "Darn you Dark! He stole it in just one panel!" rofl BUAHAHAHA!!!

-Blake the ocelot-loving fangirl


End file.
